This invention pertains to a vibration isolation spring mount. Many types of heavy industrial equipment, such as pumps, fans, refrigeration and air-conditioning units, and many others produce vibration that not only produces excessive noise, but over time may be damaging to the equipment and the premises where such equipment is housed. To eradicate this problem, it is desirable to isolate vibration by way of vibration isolation spring mounts placed underneath the equipment. Ideally, the vibration isolation spring mount must be durable and at the same time inexpensive to manufacture and simple to assemble.
The vibration isolation spring mount of the present invention is durable, inexpensive to manufacture and simple to assemble. It comprises a polypropylene cylindrical inner sleeve, a polypropylene cylindrical outer sleeve, a carbon steel compression coil spring inserted between the inner sleeve and the outer sleeve and a pair of synthetic rubber pads disposed on the inner sleeve and the outer sleeve. The open end of the inner sleeve is equipped with outwardly extending blades, whereas the open end of the outer sleeve is equipped with inwardly extending teeth. To assemble the vibration isolation spring mount of the present invention, the compression coil spring is inserted into the inner sleeve, which has an inside diameter for tight insertion of the compression coil spring, then the inner sleeve is inserted into the outer sleeve with its blades inserted into the spaces defined by the teeth of the outer sleeve, then the blades are rotated relative to the teeth until the teeth and the blades impingingly engage due to the compressed compression coil spring biasing the teeth against the blades. The pads are equipped with mounting knobs that are inserted into the openings provided in the closed ends of the inner sleeve and outer sleeve.